


Under the Stars

by Notacutie



Series: "A Great Gem-Deavour" [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, OC, gemsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notacutie/pseuds/Notacutie
Summary: A fluffy piece I did for @Pearl_renegade's fan project. Go check her out on twitter!Rhodolite and Turquoise spend a night under the stars.
Relationships: Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe)
Series: "A Great Gem-Deavour" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Under the Stars

_It is a beautiful, clear night. The air is crisp and chilly as the spring begins to roll in, and two gems lay out on their backs, gazing up at the stars. Both are relaxed; comfortable with each other’s company after nearly a year of constant fighting and daring adventures. Earlier that day, Turquoise had just narrowly avoided being shattered in battle. They have made camp in a small clearing in some woods, waiting until the next day to return to the sight of the artifact that they need to retrieve. The teal one speaks first, her voice softer than usual, but without lacking its confidence or energy._

“Did you know that humans make pictures out of the stars?” 

“What are you talking about?” Rhodolite’s voice was softer now too, lacking its usual bite.

“They like to connect the dots and make up stories about what they represent. Look right here.” She pointed up at a small cluster of stars in a row. “They call this one Orion. He’s a hunter. And that one over there is Cassiopeia. She’s a queen.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Turquoise. They just look like stars to me. They don’t have any meaning, just rocks and dust that may already be long dead.” She ran a hand through her unruly hair, glancing over at the other gem in thinly veiled admiration. There was a slight smile at her lips, the stars reflecting off her eyeglass and her soft white hair splayed out around her head.

Turquoise grabbed her hand and gently manipulated it to extend a pointer finger, leading her to trace the imaginary lines in the sky. “See? It almost looks like someone sitting.”

Rhodolite blushed a little at the contact but didn’t try to pull her hand away. “You’re so... Nonsensical.”

“I am not. I happen to find human history interesting!”

“Yeah, that’s why.” She moved her hand, shyly lacing her fingers through the long skinny ones that held onto hand. 

“Rhodie?” Cerulean eyes met magenta ones as Turquoise rolled onto her side, looking down at her friend.

“I- Um-” She bumbled for a second before pushing herself up on her elbows and facing Turquoise. “I just thought- You know- We’ve gotten close, and- You know?” Her words became increasingly jumbled and frantic, her mind going a million miles an hour.

“Slow down, Rhodie. What are you trying to tell me?” Those eyes were still on her, intense and curious.

Rhodolite took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pushed herself forward, pressing her lips against Turquoise’s soft ones in a clumsy, uncoordinated kiss. It only lasted for a second before she pulled away, her face much redder than its usual magenta. Turquoise hardly had time to react before Rhodie had sprung up and taken off, leaving the lanky gem with wide eyes and a cobalt flush across her face.

It wasn’t as if Turquoise had never been kissed before. A friendly kiss goodbye from the other gems in her facet; a chaste kiss to a blushing pearl in a hallway, just out of sight of her owner; even a passionate kiss to a lover, now lightyears away- wasn’t out of the ordinary for her. But something about that particular kiss- albeit awkward and inexperienced- was very different to anything she had experienced before.

She stood quickly, sprinting off into the direction that she had seen Rhodie go. It was opposite of the camp they had made- into the thick woods that surrounded the clearing they had laid in. After a while with no sign of her, she stopped and listened carefully for any sign of her teammate. It only took a moment before muffled sniffling could be heard amongst the sounds of crickets and the wildlife that surrounded her.

She walked quietly (as not to spook her friend into running again), eventually finding her with her head tucked between her knees under a tree, face buried into her scarf. She sat beside her without a word, wrapping a long arm around her shoulders. The other gem was trembling a little, her usually abrasive demeanor long gone.

“Rhodie, I can’t read your mind. You gotta tell me what’s going on with you.” Her voice was soft but firm.

“I- I could have lost you today, moron! You’re so cocky and reckless- I could have lost you and you never would have known!” Rhodolite’s voice was still muffled, refusing to look at Turquoise.

“Known what?”

Rhodie shook her head, letting out another soft sob.

“Rhodie, you have to tell us if you’re hurting. I know that you want to protect Sphene, but you need to be honest with _me_ , at the very least. I want to know what you’re feeling, and how I can help.”

“You’re such an idiot! I just- I think- I think I love you!”

Turquoise felt a lump in her throat, lost for words as Rhodolite continued to cry. She eventually pulled the crying gem into her lap, holding her close to her chest and resting her chin on Rhodie’s shoulder.

They sat in relative silence for a while, the crickets occasionally being interrupted with a sob and a sniffle until Rhodolite stilled.

“Rhodie?” Turquoise received a small noise in response to that, the other gem unwilling to look at her. “Rhodie, please. Let me see you.” She gently pried Rhodolite’s face from her chest, a hand under her chin and causing their eyes to meet. She carefully wiped away tears with a thumb and smiled softly.

“I… I love you, too. But you can’t just kiss me and run away, okay? We need to talk about it.” Her voice was different that Rhodolite had ever heard it; serious and stern.

“Wait- Really?” Rhodolite looked genuinely surprised, a few rouge tears escaping and streaking her cheeks again.

“Who’s the idiot now?” Turquoise pulled her close and kissed her properly, hands resting on her waist. It was much more intimate now, with Rhodie leaning into it and clutching her shoulders. Turquoise pulled away after a moment, a huge grin plastered across her face.

“What’s that look for?!”

She giggled. “You liiiiike me~”

Rhodolite felt her face get even redder than before. “Shut up!”

“You do! You really, really liiiike me~” She sang, standing and pulling Rhodie up before swinging her around.

“Put me down! Turquoise- I swear-” She sputtered, blushing and trying to escape. Turquoise did eventually set her down, but immediately hugged her tightly instead. “What’s this all about?!”

Turquoise kissed her cheek and kept grinning. “I’m just happy, Rhodie. Now, let’s get back. Sphene is going to be worried if we’re gone too long.”


End file.
